


Dolcezza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Combattente [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un drabble su un momento tra Eljish e Sprout.Scritta per il Drabble day di WW.Prompt: piuma.Scritta ispirandomi a questa immagine:https://www.deviantart.com/random-ninja/art/Deo-Fan-Art-by-Chuu-155306042;Deo Fan Art by Chuu by Random-Ninja.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Combattente [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609990





	Dolcezza

Dolcezza

Eljish soffiò sulla piuma, guardandola volare sopra di sé, e ridacchiò, cercando di prenderla con una mano.

Le orecchie da felino appiattite sulla testa, mentre la sua coda si muoveva sinuosa, strisciando sul pavimento. La ragazza gatto era seduta per terra, il viso roseo contorniato dai capelli azzurri, in contrasto con la sua peluria rosa.

Le sue iridi verde smeraldo, dalle pupille ferine, brillavano ai movimenti della piuma. Miagolò insoddisfatta, vedendo che le era sfuggita e volava verso la finestra.

Sprout l’afferrò al volo e, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lei, gliela porse.

Eljish gli sorrise.

“Sempre il migliore” soffiò.

[100].


End file.
